Never Let Me Go
by charlotte123450
Summary: Continues from Jeremy's interruption in 3x19, Action, Drama, Supernatual, Adventure, Romance all included! DELENA!
1. Chapter 1

**Vampire Diaries One-Shot (in two parts!) on how I thought the motel scene in 3x19 should have gone after Jeremy's interruption. Includes some drama, and some action, but I hope you enjoy it and please review!**

**I don't own the Vampire Diaries or characters, as much as I wish I did...**

Elena's POV

"Jeremy!" I said, embarrassed that he's caught us doing... that.

"Save it, Elena. I'm going home. Stay here, come, move the Australia, whatever!" He shouted. What made him so angry?

After he'd slammed the door on the motel room, I turned back to Damon who hadn't moved an inch since we'd been interrupted.

"Um, that was kinda of awkward." I said, watching his face for any sign of what emotion he was feeling.

" You could say that," And he flashed me his 100 kilowatt smile that I've got to know and love.

He moved closer to me, and I could feel the sexual tension crackling between us. I was just about to move even closer when a slamming door caught my attention.

I spun around to see Jeremy already climbing down the stairs of the motel.

"Jeremy!" I yelled after him, obviously it did no good. He kept on walking as if I never said anything. I shouted again and again and then I ran after him. I didn't check to see if Damon followed, but in my heart I knew he would.

I reached him just as he started throwing things inside the boot of the car.

"Jer, Stop!" I grabbed his arm which he yanked away. Just as I thought he was going to get in the car and drive off he spun around and looked me right in the eyes.

"What are you doing Elena? You say you're not like Katherine, but you're stringing them both along and then you expect me to be ok with that?!" He said I was like Katherine. _Katherine. _It felt like he'd slapped me in the face.

Before I could respond, Damon stepped in front of me and grabbed Jeremy's arm in one of his death grips. Jeremy tried to get free but we both know that wasn't going to happen.

"Let go of me, dick." Jeremy said, looking right at him. I probably would have protested but I was still numb from his comment about Katherine.

"You apologise to your sister right now. She is nothing like Katherine. I should know," He let out a slight chuckle. "She did break my heart into a million tiny pieces."

"Whatever." I touched Damon's arm and gave him a signal that he could let him go now. All this drama could at least wait until we're back in Mystic Falls. He locked his jaw but did so anyway.

"Jer, you go home and we'll call a cab home tomorrow, we'll talk about all this then. Drive safe Jer." I said with a smile even though I was so hurt inside I could feel my heart start to splinter inside my ribcage.

Without a glance or word to either of us, he climbed inside the car and reversed out of the parking spot and drove away and into the night.

Once back inside the room, I was once more thinking about why Jeremy would do such a thing to me. He knew how much I had hated Katherine and yet he had told me I was just like her.

"You're nothing like her, Elena." Damon said, startling me out of my reverie.

"But what if I am? I love Stefan and now I'm falling in love with his broth-" I slapped my mouth shut. I hadn't meant to reveal that much to him yet. I hadn't truly come to terms with it yet myself.

I looked up shyly to see his face. He had frozen like an ice sculpture. _A pretty sexy-ass ice sculpture._ That god Vampire's couldn't mind read, I couldn't help smiling at how much his ego would grow from hearing that, if that was even possible.

Just like that he snapped out of his emotional block and I could see that he was so happy but trying to keep it in, but also guilty since he loved his brother too.

"Damon, I didn't mean to say that, I just, What if I am like her? I love you both and I don't want to hurt you and I don't think I could live without Stefan or without you Damon. You've gotten under my skin and no matter what I do I can't shake you and I'm not sure I want to anymore." It all came out in a rush and I didn't really think through what I was saying I just said it and then I looked at him with tears in my eyes. For happiness or sadness I didn't even know.

"Elena..." He said and he moved forward and kissed me. And I kissed him back and his arms slipped round my back like they were always meant to be there. The outside world melted away until it was just us, intertwined and nothing else mattered anymore.

Before I knew it he was carrying me over to the bed, if I was sane I probably would have protested since I was technically dating his brother. But I wasn't and I didn't have the strength to push him away.

He was kissing me like there was no tomorrow and I don't think I could ever go back to loving Stefan. There was always some sort of danger when it came to Damon, but I knew if he could help it, it would never touch me. He's not the choice everyone wants me to make, but he's the choice I feel like destiny was driving me to all along.

We undressed and before we got down to it the one thing he said rang in my ears until I fell asleep on his chest that night.

"I love you Elena."

When I wake in the morning, Damon's gone. I notice a note on the pillow and I instantly wonder what's happened to him.

I pick up the note and read it:

_My dearest Elena, _

_I had to go run some errands, but I shall be back soon._

_I think we need to talk about what happened last night._

_I love you._

_-D_

A shiver ran through me as I saw the last words written on the page. _I love you Elena._ I never had this reaction when Stefan said it did I?

What errands can he be possibly running at, I looked at the clock on the bedside table, 10am on a Sunday?

Nevertheless, I got up, showered and dressed and flicked through the channels on the miniscule television set. Nothing interested me and I realised I had packed my diary.

_Dear diary,_

_Some stuff happened last night that I'm not exactly proud of the timing but I don't regret that it happened._

_Me and Damon slept together. Yes, we did. All that sexual tension had to released somehow right?_

_Jeremy left after he caught us kissing outside. He was mad and he said I was just like Katherine. I don't think he realises how much that hurt me. _

_Damon left me note that I found once I woke up that said he was running errands and would be back later. What errands could he be running?_

_It's boring inside the motel room all by myself, I think I'll go explore._

I shut the diary and got out of my room. I wandered the endless corridors and there was absolutely nothing to do so I headed back to my room.

It was then that I noticed something I should have noticed straight away when I woke up. There were signs of struggle on the floor. I don't remember putting my suitcase on the floor? Or that lamp being knocked off the table?

And then I got it.

_Damon. The note. The signs of struggle. The fact that it is now 4pm and I haven't heard a word from him._ No.

No.

Damon's strong, there's no way he got jumped by someone and taken though right?

But I couldn't help the niggling feeling that something wasn't right.

I need alcohol. I picked up his glass and underneath I saw something taped to it.

Another note? He already left me one why would he leave two?

_Someone's here. Elena, if you find this, I've been taken. I can sense her here. She's back. And back with a vengeance. Stay inside the room and tell Stefan to go to Bonnie to track where I've been taken. _

_And Elena, watch out for her. She's here. Katherine is back. _

Oh no. NO! It's not possible, not possible not possible.

It was Katherine and now she's back, and she's gone after Damon.

**Okay guys! That's all for today. I'll get started on the next chapter ASAP. And I'll probably update tomorrow. That was Part 1 and Part 2 will be even better.**

**Please review and favourite and follow for updates on part 2. **

**Your reviews mean the world to me and if you have any requests as to new story idea's, then let me know and I'll write a story for you!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm SO sorry it's a late update! I was swamped with homework and studying so I didn't have a chance last night! So sorry again! Don't forget to check out my other fanfic ' The Morning After '. If you like Delena then you'll like that fanfic.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own TVD or the characters, as much as I wished I did. **

_No._ I slid to the floor in denial. _No._

Must call Bonnie, must call Bonnie, must call Bonnie.

I gathered myself up off the floor and hunted down my phone. I tapped it to life and dialled Bonnie's number.

"_**Hello?"**_

"Bonne! Thank god, I thought you weren't gonna pick up for a second. Look, Katherine's back and Damon's been taken and I need your help to track him down. Like what you did when Rose took me. Will it work on a vampire?"

"_**Um, I'm not sure if it will work but there has to be a spell somewhere. Where are you? And why is Katherine back? Do you want me to drive to you?"**_

"No Bonnie, driving will take too long, can you flip through your spellbook and let me know what you find? I'm going to brainstorm where she might have taken him and look for other clue's Damon might have hidden for me. Thanks so much Bonnie, I know you don't see eye to eye with him, but thank you."

"_**It's OK. I have to go now, so I'll call you if I find anything."**_

"Okay, thanks again, bye." I hung up. It's okay, Bonnie would find him.

I started walking around the room looking in the most random of places.

The bathroom was clear, so I started searching underneath TV's and inside drawers and behind curtains. No luck.

I moved onto the suitcases, still nothing.

I pounded my head in frustration to find out where he could have been taken. I don't think she'd go back to Mystic Falls, since that is exactly where Klaus is and why would she go back there if she's been running for 500 years?

There's no where else significant that I could think of that she would want to take a hostage.

I lay on the bed, hoping that it would just come to me in a dream or something.

Just as I was going to sleep, my phone rang, blaring out the ringtone and shattering the silence.

"Bonnie?!"

"_**Sorry to disappoint..."**_

I'd know that voice anywhere.

"Katherine."

I heard a giggle on her end of the phone, god I wish I could slap her right now.

"_**Now, you got that faster than I would've thought. I guess you've gathered by now the reason for me calling you, my favourite little doppelganger, is that I have Damon. He's not being a very good boy at the moment, keeps struggling and saying 'Elena'. Oh well. Anyway, if you ever want to see him again, you'll do me a favour."**_

"What favour?" I would do anything so Damon was safe, but I didn't want her to know that.

"_**You need to impersonate me for a while. You see, I'm running form these people who think I ripped them off when I totally didn't, and I hate running. I've been doing it for hundreds of years and it gets annoying after a while you know? So.. You will have to just hand yourself over to them and once that's all done, Damon can run back home to Mystic Falls to Stefan."**_

"But I'll be dead." I said, my voice deadpan.

"_**Yeah I guess you will. Oh well, you know I won't hesitate to rip out his heart. Or maybe I could tie him outside and steal his daylight ring? Or the old fashioned locked in a tomb without blood? I know how THAT feels." **_I couldn't help practically growling into the phone. How did she even get my number in the first place?

If I gave myself up, which I knew I would, then what about Stefan and Damon. Stefan would hate Damon because he would think it was all his fault, which it wasn't. They would both be devastated and it would be my fault. He'd be more upset if his brother died though. I knew what I had to do.

"Fine. Tell me where and when. I'd like to say goodbye to Damon first though." I said, using clipped words as I would probably start to shout otherwise.

"_**Meet me at the old warehouse just off Friar Street and I'll be there waiting with Damon. I'll give you some directions to the people you need to turn yourself into. And don't even think about pulling some smart move because it won't work. I'll be right next to Damon and you try anything and I'll kill without batting an eye. Got it?" **_

"Got it." I hung up before she could reply. I can't believe I'm related to this _monster_.

Once I got dressed in my most sensible clothing for a fight, I walked to Friar Street since Jeremy took the car.

Once I'd arrived, I strode right into the warehouse and tied to a chair with what looked like vervain ropes, was Damon.

"Damon!" I said as I ran to him. But before I even got halfway, Katherine stood in front of me, blocking my path.

"Why hello dearest, doll Elena." Katherine sneered at me. I just stared back as if it didn't affect me, which it didn't really since I was used to it with all that trouble we had when we last saw her.

"Can I have a moment alone with my boyfriend please? Since I am about to be murdered and everything." I said, staring right into those big brown eyes, so much like my own except mine never help such hatred and maliciousness.

"Sure, but don't try anything, even if you do get him past me, he has no daylight ring so he'd just die in the sun anyway. Good day Elena. Here's the address where you have to turn yourself in. You're me remember, so I would invest in a curling iron."She said before winking and vanishing.

"Oh Damon!" I said, heartbroken that this was the last time I'd see him.

"Elena.." It was barely a whisper as the vervain was still weakening him.

"Shh, shh. It's okay, everything's going to be ok. You can go back to Stefan and let him know I saved your life. For the second time might I add. Please don't mourn me. You've developed so much. Look after Jer for me please. He hasn't got anyone else. I love you Damon. I'm going to go now, but just remember if I had to choose it would have always been you Damon. Only you."

After he was untied, moved at vampiric speed and bit into his wrist, forcing it into my mouth.

The blood rushed down my throat and I had no choice but to swallow it.

"I can't lose you Elena. I won't." He said, apologetically.

I never wanted this. But maybe if I can convince them to somehow kill me without using vervain or sunlight - it would be a dead give away I wasn't Katherine – I would come back.

I said my goodbye's to Damon and rushed away with the address Katherine gave me.

It was time.

I walked inside what looked like a antique shop, but no further had I walked than the cash register, before I was brutally held against a wall and stabbed. And again. And again.

Everything after that was a blur and then it went black.

Damon's POV

After Elena had left me. I felt empty, even though she had to come back.

I knew the address of where she was going so after she died I would whisk her away and wait for her to transition.

I couldn't lose her. None of us can.

She's important to too many people.

After about half an hour I followed her and walked into a strange antique shop.

I saw her lying there, on the ground, not moving. That was probably the most sobering image I have ever seen.

I whisked her up and carried her away. Stake through the heart, better remover that before she wakes up.

I pulled it out of her with a struggle and then found the warehouse I had come from and lay her down flat on some concrete. Not the most comfortable, I know. But it was something.

The hour it took for her to wake up felt like a millennium.

At long last, I heard a heartbeat, slow but there.

And she rose, sucking in a deep breath and spluttering a bit.

It had worked, Elena wasn't dead. She wasn't gone. She was still here. Thank god for that!

And in that moment I knew, I just knew that no matter what happened, I was going to love her for the rest of eternity and beyond.

Eternity just wasn't long enough.

**Well, that's it guys. I was debating on whether to end it happily or not. I'm a sucker for a happy ending :P **

**Let me know what you guys think about my writing because if I need to improve tell me!**


	3. Chapter 3

**This was supposed to be a one shot in two parts, but lots of you thought it wasn't done so I have decided to carry on a normal length story. Please, please review, follow and favourite! Other writers out there know exactly how much a single review means to them!**

**Anyway let's get cracking. This chapter picks up on the way home to MF (Delena Roadtrip)!**

Elena's POV

I was still weak since I hadn't been able to feed yet. Damon wanted the first time to be perfect.

Who knew Damon Salvatore was sentimental?

We were in the car driving back to Mystic Falls. Damon said he'd called Bonnie and Stefan and everyone while I was hunting down my bags and stuff.

It was while I was in the car, that I had a unfamiliar memory fill my brain. It was like a movie behind my eyelids. So I shut my eyes and hung on for the ride.

"_Cute PJ's." Damon said, sitting on my window seat._

"_I'm tired Damon." I say, reaching for an excuse. I love _Stefan_. _

_He gets up and strolls to me and holds up something._

"_I brought you this." He says and shows me my necklace. I breathe a sigh of relief. _

"_I thought that was gone," I say, "Thank you." I reach for my necklace but he pulls it away. I shoot him a confused glance._

"_Please give it back." Why won't he give it back?_

"_I just have to say something," He says, obviously it's important._

"_Why do you have to say it with my necklace?" I ask, suspicious of what he's about to say._

"_Because, what I'm about to say is probably the most selfish thing I've ever said in my life." He says. Oh no..._

"_Damon, don't go there." I say in an effort to spare us both what he was about to reveal._

"_I just have to say it once, you just need to hear it," He says taking a step closer so I can feel his eyes blazing into mine. They're so blue..._

"_I love you Elena," Why do I sense a but coming somewhere soon..?_

"_And it's because I love you, I can't be selfish with you. And why you can't know this," He pauses for a second._

"_I don't deserve you." He says, his eye's sad and upset. Before they set in a hard gaze._

"_But my brother does." He leans forward, and kisses my forehead. I am about to say something, not that I know what, but he kisses my forehead before I can._

"_God I wish you didn't have to forget this. _But you do._" I see a stray tear fall from his eye and all I can think about is wiping it away. He compels me to forget, but since I am in transformation, it doesn't affect me._

_I close my eyes and then when I open them, he's gone. And I notice my necklace._

I open my eyes. I look across at Damon's face. He's staring straight ahead.

We need to talk about this.

"I remember." I say. And he instantly shoots his head my way, as if he knew this was coming but didn't expect it now.

"What are you talking about Elena?" He says, pretending he has no idea. _So that's his plan._

"You telling me you love me and compelling me to forget. I remember, Damon." I say, and it aches in my heart that he thinks he doesn't deserve me.

"I wasn't planning on you transitioning." He says simply. As if that is all there is to it.

"But I did. And now you won't talk about it. We need to talk about what happened yesterday as well. You may not _want_ to talk, but we _need_ to." I say, setting my jaw in a firm line, he wasn't getting away with this.

"You already knew I loved you. You've known for a while now. And what happened last night? You may think it's all well and good, but when you get back home to Stefan, you'll be back to Team Stefan and this weekend will never have happened." He said. _Because it was that simple..._

"No, it won't. I told you before I died and I'll tell you now. If I had to choose, it was you. It might not always have been you. But you changed so much for me, for the better. You developed and, although some people can't see that," _AKA Caroline,_ "I can. And I know that you love me and I love you, so what's the problem?" I say, pretty much in all one breath.

Yes, it was going to be weird when we get back, and yes, some people won't approve. But I love Damon. And that was all that mattered right?

"Everything, Elena. That's the problem. What about Stefan? You think he'll let you go without a fight? You think that just because we spent a day together that he will think you suddenly fell in love with me? Okay, Elena. Let's just see what Stefan says about all of this then shall we?" He says and forcefully turns his head to the road to dignify the end of that conversation.

I was exhausted so I shut my eyes when another unfamiliar memory popped in front of my eyelids just like before.

"_I know Bonnie your right, you all are. I just can't bring myself to tell him. At least not tonight. I'll call you later." I hang up the phone, and when I look back up there's a mysterious stranger stood in front of me._

"_Katherine." He says as if he can't believe his eyes._

"_Um, no," I say looking behind me to make sure he's talking to me. "I'm Elena."_

"_Oh, you.. you just look, err." He pauses. "I'm sorry, you just really remind me of someone. I'm Damon."_

_Why is he talking to me?_

"_Not to be rude, Damon, but it's kinda creepy that you're in the middle of nowhere." I say, hoping he isn't offended._

"_You're one to talk, you're out here all by yourself.." He says, smirking._

"_It's Mystic Falls, nothing bad ever happens here." It's about as dull as watching paint dry._

_He nods, as if he knows something I don't. Hmm._

"_I got into a fight with my boyfriend." I say, to break the silence._

"_About what? May I ask?" He asks politely enough. What's the harm?_

"_Life, future. He's got it all mapped out." I say, shrugging. _

"_And you don't want it?" He asks, interested now._

"_I don't know what I want." I say, because I don't._

"_Well, that's not true," He says, as if it's the most obvious thing in the world. "You want what everyone wants."_

"_What?" I ask, definitely curious now."Mysterious stranger who has all the answers?" I ask sarcastically._

_He chuckles, "Let's just say I've been around a long time, I've learnt a few things," He says, smiling a knowing smile._

"_So, Damon, Tell me, what is it that I want?" I ask, this should be good..._

"_You want a love that consumes you, you want passion, adventure and even a little danger." That does sound about right..._

"_So what do you want?" I ask, I've been the only one revealing things so far._

_He looks like he's about to answer, but my parents drive up behind us and beep the horn. _

"_That's my parents," I say, because I feel it needs an explanation. I don't know why..._

_He's suddenly really close and his eyes are staring into mine. I watch, transfixed, how his eyes dilate and he say, "I want you to get everything you're looking for, but right now I want you to forget this happened. Can't have people knowing I'm in town yet." He says. "Goodnight Elena." I blink and he's gone._

I spin in my seat to face him full on, groaning from the effort as I'm still quite weak.

"It was you! I met you first! And you compelled me to forget. Why would you do that?!" I say, kind of angry he didn't tell me and he took over my mind TWICE.

He stares at me, surprised into silence. "I.." He doesn't know how to answer that does he.

Before he can, we pull into the boarding house and I open my door, not finished yet, but before I can demand answers. Stefan pulls me into a tight kiss and hug.

Looks like we all need to have a little talk.

**That's it for now guys! How are all of you holding up with the 2 week break we're currently on from TVD? It's hell for me! Anyhow, please, please leave a review and give me some feedback. Also, I'd like to know where you guys stand on the sire bond thing. Do you want me to include it? I can if you want. It would change the story a bit, but it depends how much Delena pain you can put up with!**

**Once again, favourite, follow and most importantly, REVIEW**** X**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! I'm kind of excited for this chapter so I thought I'd upload it earlier than I planned! I must warn you though, there will be some Delena pain going on here.  
Please review and tell me how I can improve and let me know what you think! Fave, follow and review :3**

Damon's POV

She wasn't supposed to turn! She wasn't supposed to remember! Why didn't I plan for this? I just had to let her hear it.

As soon as she jumps out of the car, her and Stefan are kissing. So much for always going to be me.

Stefan is always everyone's favourite. My father, Katherine, Caroline (Not that I cared much) and the list goes on.

Screw this. I need a drink.

I walk through the house and I go to my secret hiding place and grab my best bottle of bourbon. I don't even bother with a glass and I drink straight from the bottle.

I'm halfway done when I hear Elena and Stefan walking down the corridor towards me. Stefan's pounding her with questions and she doesn't know how to answer. And then when he pauses, his face contorts into rage and anger.

"You!" He shouted, stalking towards me and getting in my face.

"You turned her! You didn't even give her a choice I bet! You just had to have her as a vampire didn't you? You're so selfish, Damon! You knew she never wanted this! How could you, of all people take that choice away from her?" He said, basically spitting his words out.

I waited until he'd calmed down before I started to explain what was actually going on.

"Actually, Stefan, I never wanted this. I know I didn't used to get it, but I do now! I wanted her to grow old and have the life she wanted! The one she deserved! I didn't have a choice!" I said. My voice full of emotion so he could see how much this was the opposite of what I wanted.

"You had a choice Damon! You always had a choice! It was never a dead end! Ever! We always find a way, but you didn't want it enough to try!" He said, pushing me over the edge.

It was then that I threw the first punch.

Elena's POV

After Damon threw the first punch, Stefan hit back almost instantly as if he was expecting it.

Before they could get into a full-out brawl, I stepped in between them, even if my head was still spinning as I haven't yet fed.

"Stop it!" I said, as loud as I can manage it.

Before they can respond I collapse onto the ground in a heap.

Stefan's POV

Elena collapsed right in front of my eyes. Damon's reflexes are faster than mine thanks to his diet, so he caught her before she hit the ground.

He carried her to the couch and lay her down and knelt next to her head and stroked some hair away from her face. It was all I could do not to punch him in the face right then.

My fingernails were digging into my palms as I fought the instinct to claim back what was mine before he took it.

It sounds territorial, I know. But he took Katherine away from me, even if she didn't choose between us. I won't let him take Elena, I won't.

They were supposed to go on this road trip so she could figure out she didn't have feelings for him, not so she could turn into a vampire and then suddenly collapse in front of me.

When I found my voice, I asked the question that needed to be asked, regardless of my feelings towards Damon.

"Why did she collapse?" I asked, keeping to short sentences should be good surely?

"I don't know. She hasn't fed yet because I want her to practise on blood bags first, and then we can move onto snatch, eat, erase and then-"

"No. She won't want to hurt anyone. She'll want to try the animal diet to see if she can live without hurting anyone. You know that she will feel her guilt heightened." I say, interrupting his reckless idea.

"Okay, well, let's see what she wants to do when she wakes up then." He says and goes back to staring at _my_ girlfriend.

About half an hour later, Elena stirred and Damon sprung into action, brushing her hair away from her face again and again. When she was somewhat coherent he asked her what she'd like to do. As in, animal or human.

"Um, well, I don't think I have time to hunt down animals right now, I feel so weak like if I don't eat now I'll faint. Could I just have a blood bag for now please?"She said, switching her gaze between us.

"I'll run and get you one." Damon says and is gone in a flash.

I move towards Elena so we can talk about what happened. She can't be a vampire, she was supposed to grow old! She told me she didn't want this. She looked me in the _eyes_ and said she didn't want this.

Before I reach her, Damon's back and passing her the blood bag. She drinks from it hungrily. I notice her fangs and the veins under her eyes, and if she was to open her eyes, you'd see them all red.

She's not the girl I love anymore. She's a monster, just like the rest of us.

Elena's POV

After I finished the blood bag, Damon shut all the curtains and put me in his bed.

I fell asleep instantly.

When I woke, it was dark outside. My new and improved hearing helped me hear the birds sing in the tree's and cars on the highway a mile away.

A car driving away from the Salvatore's shattered the peaceful night, before joining the cars on the highway.

I sat up and wandered downstairs.

Damon was stood in front of the fireplace. He didn't hear me come in and he threw his glass of bourbon into the fireplace with a small cry of outrage. I went and touched his shoulder and that must have surprised him because he jerked, startled.

His surprised wore off quickly.

I lean towards him and rest a arm on his and he shrugs me off.

"Damon, what are you doing?" I ask, surprised that he's being so cold with me.

"No, I think the question is what are YOU doing Elena? Because one day you love Stefan and the next apparently you love me and then you turn into a vampire, and I get blamed for it. You have to choose Elena, once and for all, because all this switching isn't good for any of us. Actually, you know what? I don't even believe this. You were away from Stefan and now you're back, you'll just run straight back into his willing arms. So, Elena, could you leave me alone now please? I'm going to my room. Goodnight Elena." He said, without a glance back.

I walked to a spare room, running on auto-pilot.

I got out of my clothes and under the thick covers.

And I cried for the rest of the night.

**Told you there was some upsetting scenes! I don't usually write really upsetting Delena scenes, but this story kinda needed it.**

**So yeah, you know the drill, favourite, follow and most importantly REVIEW:3**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! Once again I'm updating early. The internet's down for some reason, so I thought I'd write a chapter and upload it when the internet comes back on later. What did you think of the last chapter? I know that it was upsetting at the end, but it needed to happen I'm afraid.**

Elena's POV

When I woke up, there was sunlight streaming in the windows. I was sat out of the way though.

"Elena?" It was Stefan. "Elena, Bonnie's here. She's going to spell a daylight ring for you so you can go out. Can I come in?" He asks, and I hesitate. I don't think I can deal with Stefan right now. Not with Damon's words still playing on replay in my head.

Finally I make a sound of acceptance I think and he comes in.

He sits on the edge of the bed and reaches for my hand. My eyes are all swollen from crying and I probably look like crap.

"Elena, you need to get up if you want to have a daylight ring." He says, carefully. As if I'm a bomb that will explode any second.

I finally get up and drag the covers with me through to the living room. I freeze when I see Damon with his back to me talking to Bonnie.

"- and Katherine was blackmailing her. She could've been killed..." He trailed off when he heard me coming. He didn't turn around though.

I unfreeze myself and walk towards the sofa. I plonk down and stare at the ground.

"Elena? I made you this ring, I've just spelled it. Here you go," She says and then passes me my ring. It's a beautiful blue stone surrounded by diamonds I think.

I put it on my right hand and go back to staring at the ground.

"Okay, well I have to go, my Dad's back in town." I can sense her rolling her eyes trying to lighten the mood.

It didn't work.

She left and I was still sat in the same position 20 minutes later.

During those 20 minutes, I vaguely remember Damon coming and going, Stefan sat next to me and then left and then me being alone.

Stefan's POV

She's been sat there for 20 minutes straight. Damon leaves so I follow him. I think we need a little brotherly talk.

"Damon?" I ask, watching him pour yet another glass of bourbon.

"Stefan." He says, indicating for me to get out what I wanted to say.

"Well, I thought about it and I realised that it wasn't your fault she turned. She was going to die otherwise. What happened on the trip?" I asked, since Elena seemed pretty cut up about everything.

"Nothing. Like I said, I got kidnapped by our psycho ex and almost died. I would have if it wasn't for Elena. I couldn't lose her Stefan and neither could you." He says, still not looking at me.

"I'm going to go speak to Elena now," Damon says, obviously something happened, and I want to know what.

Elena's POV

After what seemed like 10 more minutes of sitting still, I moved to my bed, and even though I should be enjoying the sunlight with my new ring, I shut all the curtains and curled up in the dark.

"Elena?" I'd recognise that voice everywhere.

I shoot up into a sitting position and smoothed out my hair and rubbed my eyes.

"Damon?" I ask, just to be certain.

He comes and sits on my bed and holds my hand.

"Elena, umm, you seem really upset about something. I've never seen you like this. You're always smiling and being happy for everyone else. If I didn't know any better I'd think you'd flipped the switch. Talk to me, Elena." He says, carefully, but not as if I was a bomb, like he actually cared.

"Talk to you? You broke my heart into a billion pieces, Damon! I kissed you and we slept together! I thought it meant as much to you as it meant to me! But obviously not. So excuse me if I don't want to talk about it." I basically shouted at him. He was stunned for a second at my explosion and before he could respond, Stefan was storming through the door and right for us.

"YOU SLEPT TOGETHER?!" He shrieked at us. His gaze flicked from one to the other and finally settled on me.

"Why would you do that to me, Elena? I knew you loved him, but I didn't send you on that trip just to have you two sleep together!" He continued, his face going red with rage.

"Stefan, we didn't plan on it, it just kind of happened and-" I started, but he interrupted me with a slap to my cheek.

It didn't really hurt, but it hurt me inside more than I could imagine. He had _slapped_ me. The Stefan I loved would never have done that, no matter how angry he was.

Damon looked just as shocked as I was, maybe even more.

It all happened at once. Damon leaped from the bed and tackled Stefan and started punching him in the face.

"You do not" _punch_ "hit a girl" _punch_ "No matter how angry you are at them" _punch, punch, punch._

Stefan tried to pry him off him but he couldn't, instead, Stefan grabbed a vervain dart and stabbed Damon in the back with it. Damon collapsed onto the ground with a thud and was still moving, but very slightly.

I walk over to him, and lift him onto the bed. Stefan is still standing there.

"Get OUT!" I scream at him and for once he listens.

I sit by Damon's side until he's almost fully healed.

"I'm gonna kill that son of a-" I shut him up with a kiss and it took him a second to kiss back, but he did eventually.

When we broke the kiss, he replied with "Well, I guess I should insult Stefan more often." He smirks his signature smirk, making my knees go weak.

I don't know how long we cuddle for, but it seems like forever.

If I could spend the rest of my existence like this, I would.

In a heartbeat.

**Well guys, what did you think? Any requests can be filled and thank you to everyone who has reviewed, followed and favourited! It gives me the push to continue writing! SO thankyou! The next chapter should be up probably by Monday, but that all depends on whether I can stay away or not;) Anyhow, REVIEW PLEASE!:D**


	6. Chapter 6

**I am SO sorry for the late update guys! I've been making decisions about my future schooling and that didn't leave time for Never Let Me Go. But don't fret, I'm back, and so far we're full steam ahead, so enjoy the chapter!**

When I woke, Damon was sleeping next to me. He looked like an angel.

Without opening his eyes he said, "You know, I know you're staring at me." He was mumbling but I caught it.

"I know." I said, smirking. I tried to do his signature smirk but I think it looked more like a retarded dog.

He then, without any warning, sprung into action. He rolled on top of me, pinning down my arms.

Before I was a vampire, I would never have been able to push him off, but now that I was...

I sprung up using my vampire speed and pushed him down into the mattress. The surprised look on his face was the funniest thing I had ever seen. It took him a moment to process what had happened, and when he did, he smiled, gleefully.

"Well, Mrs Gilbert, what have you just gotten yourself into?" He made a move to push me over, but I used my vampire speed to run from the room and hide. With my new hearing, I would be able to hear him coming and re-hide. He was never going to find me until I wanted him to.

"Hide and seek then? Fine by me. Tell you what I win and you do me a favour, you win and I'll do you one. I know you can't say deal because I'll hear you, but it's a fair deal so yes, I'll take that as a yes." I giggled and then froze, afraid he'd heard me.

I strained my ears to hear any clue that he'd heard me, but there was none. So I sped from my hiding place and into Damon's room. I slapped a few doors on the way to confuse him, and then I hid in his bathroom.

"Eleeeeeeeeeeena." He said, dragging out the e.

I have a feeling I know what his favour is so I decide to let him catch me.

I come out into his bedroom and 'accidently' knock over a lamp and pretend wince at the sound. I listen for him and I take a step forward and then he's behind me.

He whispers in my ear, "Looks like I win..." He says and that was that.

I'm awoken by a strange noise coming from the kitchen. I rush downstairs with my newly acquired speed and slow down when I see what's really going on.

Damon's making me breakfast. He was so engrossed in his pancake flipping that he didn't notice me come in until I'm stood right in front of him.

"Oh, well, good morning sunshine. I was going to give you breakfast in bed, but since you're already awake..." He trailed off leading me towards the table.

Even though I don't need that kind of food and it usually tastes disgusting, the first hesitant bite of my pancake melted on my tongue and it was amazing.  
The taste was truly wonderful and I know that I don't need food, but I could just live with these pancakes.

He puts a glass of blood on the table and I smiled in thanks.

As I raised the glass to my lips, Stefan came in and froze in his tracks seeing me holding a glass of blood. He glared daggers at me for choosing the human diet as opposed to eating bunnies.

The way I look at it, is you have to kill bunnies to feed, with humans you don't. Either use blood bags or snatch, eat, erase and no one gets harmed. Except for those poor bunnies.

Stefan shot one hating glance towards Damon before turning on his heel and striding to the front door and slamming the door behind him.

"Hey, Elena, so I've been meaning to ask you something, and it's ok if you don't want to, but I thought you might just want to get out of Mystic Falls for a while? Maybe go to New York or Las Vegas? It's up to you where we go, and if you don't want to go anywhere that's fine as well." I could see how nervous he was in his eyes no matter how well he tried to hide it.

I reached across the table to grab his hand. "I would love to go to New York with you Damon. Getting away from Stefan might be just what I need."  
He sagged in relief as I gave him my answer, he was obviously nervous that he was getting too serious too fast.

For the rest of the day, we chilled and did nothing that I could remember.

I wondered vaguely where Katherine was hiding now that she had convinced the people that wanted to kill her that she was dead.

Not that I cared.

Damon had already started packing his things and I had made a tiny start on packing mine.

Subconsciously, I packed my most sexy clothes. And after I realised, I didn't out them away again.

My time with Stefan was over and I need to move on with my life.

Stefan is my past and Damon is my future.

**Well, I felt like writing a purely Delena lemon chapter, so I did! It won't be like that for much longer, I gotta say...**

**Anyway, review, favourite and follow! xoxo**


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm back! I really wanted to update this chapter sooner than I did but I have been really busy sorting out homework and the like. **

**Please review, favourite and follow. I will love you forever if you do.**

After packing my things, I walked into the main room and saw Damon on his laptop buying plane tickets to New York.

I couldn't wait to leave for New York, I think I might even get a new look.

Old Elena with straight, boring brown hair is long gone now. Boring jeans and t-shirts. All gone. I would throw them out but I don't have any others, and though Damon wouldn't mind, the other passengers on the plane might. I would compel some shop assistant to let me have all the new clothes in and get an entire new wardrobe.

When he saw me come in, he finished up and shut his laptop lid. He then stood up and grabbed my waist and pulled me closer.

"Are you excited Miss Gilbert?" He asked, and for the first time I can't imagine being a Gilbert anymore. I can imagine being Mrs. Damon Salvatore. When I was with Stefan, I couldn't think of my future with him. I didn't want to. I only thought about the here and now, and though I loved Stefan, nothing could compare to what I have with Damon.

I thought all this in a split-second before replying, "Yes, indeed I am Mr Salvatore." I then wink, but mine is no-where near as sexy as his.

He didn't reply, he instead kissed me and I felt like I was falling. But in the good way. My heart was in my mouth and I couldn't speak for my life.

His lips were warm against mine, in a way Stefan's never were.

I don't know how long we kissed for, but he broke the kiss and stared at the clock.

"Elena, we'll miss our flight if you distract me any more than you already have." He said, cocking an eyebrow.

I groaned, why must we always be on a deadline.

Just like that he moved away from me as if he'd been burned.

"What the hell..." He said. He moved towards me and touched my bare arm. He then jumped back as if electrocuted.

I picked up my arm and examined it. I then touched it and didn't feel anything other than usual.

Damon moved towards me and touched my arm again. It had the same effect, and his eyebrows drew together in thought.

"I better call Bonnie..." I said, hoping she'd know what was wrong. I also called Caroline because I could really use some girl-talk right now.

"Okay, I'll call the airline and get them to post-pone our flight." He sped over to the computer and looked up the phone number.

I walked into the other room and dialled Bonnie's number.

"_**Hello?"**_

"Bonnie? Hey, it's Elena. There's something wrong and I think you should come over, Damon can't touch me without being burned. Is this some sort of curse?" I asked, eager for any information she might have.

"_**It really sounds like one. I'll be over in 10."**_ She said before she hung up.

Afterwards I called Caroline, she's know what to do I'm sure.

"_**Hello? You've reached Caroline."**_

"Hey, Caroline, I could really use some girl talk right now, you won't believe what's going on, you free?"

"_**Yeah, Elena, I'll be at yours in about 10 minutes, what's the issue?"**_

"Actually can you come to the Salvatore's? I'm here with Damon and something's gone down with a curse or something."

"_**Why are you at the Salvatore's? With **_**Damon**_**?!" **_She asked, obviously not pleased that the elder Salvatore was alone with me.

_She has no idea..._

"It's a long story, but I'll tell you when you get here and keep an open mind please. See you in 10." I say then hang up, she's a great friend, but sometimes a little too judgey.

The wait for Bonnie and Caroline to get here was excruciating.

When Bonnie arrived, about 5 minutes before Caroline, she sat us down and started to explain that only a certain type of witch could put a spell like that on such powerful creatures like vampires.

A Bennett witch.

Caroline stormed in and when she saw me and Damon on opposite sides of the couch, she was slightly more relieved.

It turns out that anyone but Damon can touch me without being shocked. So Bonnie has some kind of idea as to what kind of curse it is.

When Bonnie had finished explaining what she knew her and Damon went into another room to quietly look at one of her spell books.

That left me and Caroline.

"Hey, Caroline, I need to tell you something, but if I do you PROMISE to not freak out?" I asked, hoping she'd do this for me.

"Okay..." She said and that's when I launched into my story.

"Stefan sent me and Damon away together with Jeremy to find out about their bloodline, but also for me to figure out my feelings for Damon," I paused, waiting for her reaction. When I found none I continued. "And I did. We, sort of kissed at a motel. But then Jeremy saw us and freaked out and left. He's still ignoring my calls. But then me and Damon sort of slept together. Kind of. And then he got kidnapped by Katherine and I had to save him so I found him and then Katherine used him as bait for me to pretend to be her so some guys that were after her could kill me instead." I paused, for a breath even though I didn't technically need it.

"And then Damon fed me his blood because he couldn't lose me. SO I finally told him I loved him and that it would always be him and then I got killed and came back a vampire." I spit the last bit out, hoping she wasn't going to kill me.

She was frozen in place and didn't move for several minutes.

"WHAT THE HELL ELENA? STEFAN IS YOUR EPIC LOVE! DO YOU REMEMBER WHAT DAMON DID TO ME? YOU'RE MAKING A HUGE MISTAKE ELENA, CAN'T YOU SEE THAT?" She shouted.

As soon as Damon heard her explode he sped over to me and touched me, shocking himself.

He could still touch Caroline though.

"Listen, here, Barbie. I love her. And by some miracle she loves me. And what I did to you was wrong, and I regret it. But I've changed. Because of her. Did she tell you about what Stefan did to her? Did she? I bet you wouldn't be so eager to fight her side if you knew what he did." He said pushing her against a wall with his arm.

I signalled for Damon to let her go and I walked over to them.

"Caroline, Stefan slapped me. When he found out we slept together, I was trying to explain that it wasn't pre-meditated, and he slapped me." I said, tears in my eyes still remembering that.

She was stunned into silence. Obviously Stefan doing something bad wasn't possible in Caroline's world. Even though he'd killed hundreds and thousands when he was the ripper. Yet Damon was still the bad guy.

Before she could respond, Bonnie walked in, a grave expression on her face.

And all she said was, "I can't break the curse."

**Well, how about that then? Leave me a comment on who you think cursed Elena and Damon. I bet you have your suspicions...**

**Please review, follow and favourite! It inspires me to write faster!**

**x**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry, I would have updated sooner, but as usual, I'm going through some things.**

**I hope you like the chapter and I think you might be slightly surprised ;)**

I stared at her in shock.

That couldn't be right. There had to be a way out. There is _always _a way out. We always found one, that's how I'm still alive, or at least semi-alive, right now.

"Bonnie," I finally managed to choke out between sobs, "What do you mean that you can't break the curse?" I ask, my voice breaking on the last word. I can see in Damon's eyes how much he wants to hold me and comfort me, but because of this stupid curse he can't.

"I can't break it. The spell has been made by someone who knows what they're doing. It's foolproof." She said, matter-of-factly.

I started to full-out wail then, not caring how stupid I looked. As soon as I did, Damon sped over and hugged me out of instinct. He did it so fast, he forgot that he couldn't touch me and he feel to the ground in spasms.

I wanted to bend down and soothe him but I knew I just couldn't.

A cough from behind me caught my attention.

"There is a way I can trace the spell back to the witch. I am going to try it and find a direct decedent of that witch, so I can convince them to break the curse." Bonnie spoke, as she turned and headed into one of the bedrooms.

"Damon, are you OK?" I asked, trying to keep the tears at bay.

I touched his shoulder without thinking about it and was pleasantly surprised to realise that I could touch him through the material of his shirt without him being shocked like I'd tased him.

He looked up at me in disbelief, hardly believing it could be this simple, that we only had to touch skin for him to spasm, when we could through materials.

That's when I ran into the kitchen and hunted down some washing up gloves, when I found them, I sprinted back to him delighted that we could at least hold hands and get through this.

I put the gloves on a reached for his hand hesitantly. We didn't know for sure it would work and we both sagged in relief when it did.

I don't know how long we sat like that, holding hands in silence, but I have a feeling it was a long time.

I was so absorbed in Damon that I didn't realise Bonnie coming in until she stood right in front of me.

"Umm, Elena? I know who cast the spell, it was done long ago, but on a timer until right now. I also know what type of spell it was. Do you want the good news first or the bad?" She asked, quietly.

"Good, I don't think I could deal with anymore bad news until something lifts my spirits a bit." Damon squeezes my hand in reassurance.

"Alright then, the witch that cast the spell, was the mother of someone we all know very dearly. And I know they would help with the spell if we spoke to them. Elena, the witch was your mother."

I gaped at her in disbelief. Did I hear that wrong? Although there was a slim chance of that happening, now I was a vampire, I hoped I had.

But then I remembered, which mother?

Noticing my pause, Bonnie went on, "It was Miranda, your adopted mother."

Confirming my suspicions, she then told me the bad news.

"Sometimes, the witch gene doesn't pass down the generations. It sometimes skips one. It's very, very rare, but it happens. And if it skipped Jeremy, then..." She said trailing off. But I heard the unvoiced sentence anyway.

_Me and Damon would be stuck apart forever. _And for a vampire that was a very long time.

I could hardly breathe. I felt like my world had been ripped apart forever. But that only lasted a few minutes before I snapped out of it and realised that we needed to speak to Jeremy.

But then I realised I had no idea where he was.

"Bonnie, have you heard from Jeremy?!" I say, struggling to get the words out in order.

"No, I thought he was still in Denver looking for the sire of your line?" She asked, her voice raising at the end to make it a question as she obviously thought I knew exactly where my baby bro was at.

I didn't.

I ran for my phone and dialled and redialled his number.

DAMN VOICEMAIL.

I started pacing around the room, looking for any idea's of where he would've gone. I came up blank.

He was my own brother for Gods' sake. I should know where he is.

I knew he was upset after seeing me and Damon, but seriously, I didn't think he'd runaway and not come back to Mystic Falls like he said. I was all he had now that Jenna, John, Mum, Dad were dead. He doesn't even have Alaric anymore since he turned all evil must-kill-vampire physcopath-like.

_So where would he go?_

I started to hyperventilate then, out of pure worry. I was starting to shake.

It was then that my phone rang, jolting me out of my thoughts.

I picked it up and was immediately puzzled as to the caller.

"Hello?" I asked, tentatively.

"Hello dearest Elena," They said, and it was then that I realised the voice was going through a voice changer.

There was no way to know who was calling.

"I have your brother. And now you have the curse on yourself, you need him more than ever. SO! Here's what you're going to do, you're going to ditch all your vampires and come to see me. Simple as that! If you bring anyone, I won't hesitate to rip off his ring and kill him. That's a PROMISE."

Before I could respond, they hung up and I was left helplessly trying to catch my phone before it reached the ground.

Someone had Jeremy.

And I was the only one who could get him back.

**Well! I didn't think you guys were expecting that! Leave a comment telling me who you think took Jeremy and why Miranda put the curse on Elena and Damon!**

**As ever, follow, favourite and review and I hope you enjoyed the chapter! **


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys! I'm back! Sorry it took so long to update, but I was wondering how much longer you wanted the story?**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy and don't forget to review and favourite and follow!**

I almost sank to the ground and cried, but that would blow my cover ad then the vampires would follow and we all know how that will end.

The caller said they'd rip off his ring, so that meant they were supernatural.

I sat back down and realised that I couldn't let my brother die. That was just not an option. I needed him to be alive, keep the gilberts going.

Besides, there wasn't any room left on the family plot, John took the last one. If he died, I was the only Gilbert left, and I didn't know how to cope with that.

I took a deep breath and quickly picked up the phone as if nothing had happened.

"Elena, are you alright?" Damon asked, lines appearing on his forehead as he frowned.

"Yeah, I'm just worried about Jeremy that's all." I said, didn't he hear the phone call with his vamp hearing?

It was when he looked at me suspicious that I realised he hadn't. But what about Caroline?

I turned to the blonde vampire and looked for any sign she'd heard it. There was none.

Various scenarios raced through my mind. If it was a witch, maybe there was a spell they had used to make sure only I could hear them, and that would mean that they couldn't kill him while he wore his ring.

Or they didn't have to be a witch, just know one.

I quickly walked out of the room and said on my way out, as calmly as possible, "Wrong number."

I walked into a spare room, and called back the number that had rung me.

"Hello, doppelganger bitch." The computer-generated voice said.

"Hi, how can the other vampire's not hear you?" I asked, trying to keep my voice low, in case they were listening.

"I know a guy. They can't hear you either, unless I want them to." They said, obviously enjoying themselves.

"Tell me where and when and I will get my brother back," I said, biting back a snarl. He was my _brother_ goddammit!

"Why so eager, young one?" They asked, _they must be very old then._ Whoever 'they' was.

"Because you have my brother, I'm not about to sit around and twiddle my thumbs while he there with you! What do you want with him anyway?" I asked, my voice raising in anger.

"I will meet you in the rose garden behind the cemetery at 1, be there, and go alone, any of your vampire friends follow you and I will kill them. Understand? And no tricks either. Just you, me and your brother. You want him back don't you?" Even through the voice changer, I could still tell they were mocking me, think they could outsmart me. _You haven't met Elena Gilbert when her family is in danger._

"Fine, I'll meet you at 1. Please just don't hurt him." I begged, Jeremy was all I had, all that was keeping me together right now.

"No promises..." They said, and I screamed with all my anger into the receiver before I heard the click of him hanging up. At my scream, Damon ran in and touched my back, before getting shocked through the holes in my shirt.

He bent over in pain and that just made me scream louder. Everything was so _unfair_!

Why did I have to lose my parents, aunt, real biological parents and countless other people I cared about? What did I do to deserve this? Maybe everything would be better if I just turned myself in and killed myself, after all, I turned the Salvatore brothers into hating each other once again, Caroline's a vampire, Tyler's a hybrid, Klaus has come to town because of _me. _ It was all because of _me!_ Everyone that Caroline, Tyler, Klaus and anyone else who came to town because of me, everyone they killed, was because of me! If I never existed then my parents wouldn't have drove off that bridge, Isobel wouldn't have killed herself for being a horrible mother, John wouldn't have sacrificed himself to save me, my aunt would never be killed in a stupid ritual.

It was all _my fault!_

But then I remembered Jeremy, and just the thought of him gave me the power to go on. He needed me, I needed to save him.

Immediately.

I shut my mouth and stopped screaming. My throat now felt like sandpaper and Caroline and Bonnie were by my side trying to calm me.

Damon came with a glass of water and I gulped it down gratefully.

"Elena, what was all that about?" And at Damon's kind words, I broke down, crying uncontrollably.

"It's my fault! _It's all my fault!"_ I shouted, ignoring the burn from my throat.

"All my family is _dead._ John, Isobel, Aunt Jenna, my parents! And not to mention everyone Klaus, Katherine, Tyler and everyone else who came to town to or got turned into a vampire because of me has ever killed! They are all DEAD. Don't you understand? How can you all love me, when I am more of a murderer than anyone, including Klaus?! HOW?!" I fell onto my back then, staring at the ceiling.

The offer to turn it off looked so appealing right now. Not feeling anything, no pain, no sadness, was the best offer I'd heard today.

But there was one thing I had to do first.

I had to save my brother.

I picked up my phone and glanced at the time. 12:30.

I had 30 minutes to ditch the vampires and meet this bastard who stole my brother.

"Guys, I think I just need to sleep for a few hours, if you guys don't mind, I think I'll go to bed now. Maybe everything will look better in the morning." I plastered on a fake smile to prove I was doing better.

"I think that's a good idea," Caroline said before her and Bonnie left.

Now all I had to do was get rid of Damon.

"I don't buy it." He said, staring right into my eyes as if the answer was in them somewhere.

"Don't buy what?" I said feigning innocence as I climbed under the covers of the lush bed.

"That you're alright, that all you need is a nap and everything will be fine again."

I waved my hand as if I was exhausted and then pretended to sleep, I slowed my breathing and stayed as still as possible.

After a few minutes, he sighed and left, closing the door on the way out.

I carefully unwrapped myself from the duvet and climbed half out of bed, before using my vamp speed for the rest of the way.

I opened a window as carefully and quietly as possible, aware of the vampires in this house, most likely listening out for exactly this.

When it was open wide enough for me to slip out of, I balance on the window pane and leaped out, missing the plants to avoid noise and landed on the drive a few metres away.

I strained my ears for any sign someone was following me, but heard none.

I vamped away and the only thing stuck in my mind was the mission at hand.

And with that thought, I sped away into the day.

**Well! I hope you enjoyed the chapter and don't forget to follow, favourite and review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**SOOO sorry it's late, it's the holidays and I got distracted, but I'm back now! The last chapter only got 1 review :'( Review better on this chapter please? They mean the world to me, honestly.**

I didn't stop until I reached the rose garden behind the cemetery.

I didn't know where they were so I strained my ears to try to find any sound of another human being / supernatural.

But then I realised if they didn't want to be heard, they wouldn't.

I sped around the perimeter and saw nothing, so I sped round again and again, my eyes searching frantically for anything unusual.

On my eighth time around the perimeter, I saw them and my heart was beating as if it was trying to escape my chest completely. My palms were sweaty and I sped over as fast as possible, I should get this over and done with as soon as possible.

Jeremy was sat on the floor, hands and feet bound by rope and on his head were bruises and scratches that hurt for me to look straight at them.

Above him stood a hooded figure, in a long black cloak, which, before I knew about vampires, I had imagined death to look like.

They looked up and I could see a mask covering their face, and where a hold for their mouth should be, was a voice changer. If I was so young and useless as they seems to think, why bother protecting their identity in the first place? That I would love to know.

"I'm here what do you want." I say, keeping to short words to hide my anger and frustration.

"Hahaha." He laughed and I wanted to punch him in the face, and run as far away with my brother as possible. But I couldn't, not unless I wanted to cause even more trouble.

I made my hands into fists at my sides to help manage my anger, it wasn't until I felt something warm and runny that I realised my new found vampire strength had pushed my nails into my palms, I loosened them and felt them heal which still felt alien to me. I just hoped they hadn't noticed.

"I bet you're wondering why I have your brother, correct?" They asked, obviously having fun.

_What a bastard._

I nodded, clenching my jaw, determined to hold my tongue until I had my brother back.

"Well, you have something that I want, and now I have something you want, we may be able to strike a deal. I can see you're full of fury and anger, but what seems a easy decision now, won't be when you learn what you really have, Little Fury." _What did they mean, I don't have anything they wants. _At least I didn't think I did. And don't even get me started on that nickname.

"What could I possibly have that you want so much?" I asked, putting my hands on my hips, and steeling my gaze.

"It's brilliant, really, Little Fury, you have two things you want more than anything, one of which you don't even know exists. When you have to decide, you won't find it easy. Me, being the generous guy I am, will let you have exactly one day to think over your options before your brother makes a _very_ tasty snack." They said, and I noticed that he had a slight sneer. _He's old, male and can eat human's. _

_Great._

"What thing do I supposedly have that you want so badly, but I'm sure it doesn't compare to my brother." I say, noting silently that Jeremy is losing consciousness. His head tilted back and exposed his neck and I could see the veins throbbing beneath his skin. I felt my fangs elongate and they pierced my lip.

That was all it took to shake me out of my hunger daze. _He's your brother goddamit!_

"Little Fury, the thing I want so much is a cure. A cure for vampirism but also for witches, hybrids, doppelgangers, the lot. It reverts a supernatural to a normal human being. Even a Original." He said.

"Have fun deciding Little Fury..." Was all he said before speeding away with Jeremy, leaving me stunned and furious.

I sped back to the boarding house in a daze, climbing silently through the window and into bed. I strained my ears around the house to see what was going on when I caught part of a conversation.

"-need's time. Her brother's missing and she can't touch you, and she may never be able to. Of course her emotions are going to be a little off. It's only normal. If she was acting like nothing happened then I'd be worried. Her outburst was normal, I promise." Said Bonnie, obviously talking to Damon.

"I know, but I love her, and I can't even touch her skin without getting shocked. Do you know what that feels like? Not being able to touch the one you love? Horrible, it feels horrible." He says and I hear something smash into the fireplace. I guess that he's thrown his tumbler of bourbon into the fire. Something I've come to know he does when he's angry.

"I understand, Damon. She's still trying to adjust to-" Bonnie is cut off by Damon, angrily.

"I'm going to check on her." Is all he says, and I feel him woosh towards my room.

I pretend to sleep and then wake up when he enters my room.

"Hey." He says, sitting on the edge of my bed.

With all that's happened, it's hard to just return the formal greeting.

"Damon, we need to talk."

**I'm sorry this chapter is short, but I decided to have the conversation next chapter, otherwise it will be too long.**

**Please follow, favourite and review! They are really important to me and I promise I will try to update soon!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Sooo, this chapter may be a bit upsetting. Just thought I'd warn you...**

"What do we need to talk about, Elena?" He asked, quietly, not sure what to expect.

I hesitated, really not sure where to start.

The beginning seemed like a good idea.

"After I found out Jeremy was missing, I called his mobile again and again but got no answer. So then I got a call from someone and their voice was going through a machine so I couldn't tell if it was a boy or girl," I paused, a lump forming in my throat remembering what came next.

"They said they had Jeremy, and they wouldn't hesitate to rip off his ring and kill him unless I did what they asked so-" I was cut off by Damon asking, forcefully, what the hell did I think I was doing.

He wasn't shouting, but by the intensity of his voice, he might as well have been.

"You don't even know what I did yet." I say, crossing my arms over my chest. I was getting slightly hacked off by now.

"You probably did something that we'll all have to dig you out of later, as usual." He says, doing his eye-thing.

If we weren't in these situations, I would probably melt.

"So I went to see them, in the rose garden behind the cemetery. He said that we have something he needs. And that he would kill Jeremy unless he got it. But he said it would also be a hard decision to make between these two things. He's gonna kill..." I say as I viciously fight tears.

"He called me Little Fury, you know. He made up a nickname for me." I had to try so hard to stop the bile rising in my throat.

"Elena, what was the thing we have that he wants so badly?" Damon asked, reaching out and then thinking better of it obviously remembering whatever curse has been put on me.

"A cure. He said there was a cure." That's all I could manage before bursting into tears.

"A cure for what. Elena, a cure for what?!" He said, shouting to be heard over my hysterical crying.

"Vampirism." I felt my knees buckle. Then it all went black.

TVD TVD TVD TVD TVD TVD TVD TVD TVD TVD TVD TVD TVD TVD TVD TVD TVD TVD TVD TVD TVD

**Damon's POV**

_A cure?!_ There's a cure for this eternal misery we have all been put through, some longer than others.

Me and Elena could be human again. We could have a family and grow old together.

The flutter of hope in me suddenly died when I realised that Elena's brother would have to die in order for us to live that life, and she doesn't want that, and I certainly don't want that.

Elena has been unconscious for a while now, if she wasn't already dead, I would be worried.

"Damon," _Oh great, Vampire Barbie wants to talk. _Just brilliant.

"What," I say without looking up. I may have wronged her in the past, but I saved her life by taking a werewolf bite for her and she still hates me even though I almost died for her and Matt.

"Look, I know you and I haven't always seen eye to eye," She starts, and I huff sarcastically. _You can say that again._

"But Elena cares about you, god knows why, and because Elena cares about you and I care about Elena, we are going to learn to get on." I hear her straining against the words, obviously at a struggle.

"Truce?" She holds out her expectantly and for some reason I feel the need to shake it. Who knows, maybe moving on from this will save us all a whole lot of hassle.

She smiles and walks away and then I feel her, I feel Elena.

She's woken up, I know it. I walk over to her bedroom and open the door.

She's sat on her bed, smiling at me. But then I see remembrance on her face and it falls all over again.

"Damon, we need to get him back." She said, staring intently at me.

"I know, and we will, tonight. In case you haven't noticed, we have a witch, a blonde vampire and a whole gang of people ready to fight with us. Whoever this bastard is, we can kill them," I say, reassuringly.

"Let's go." She jumps out of bed and runs to where the suitcases are, still packed from when we went to Denver.

She changes into something she can run and bend in and I do the same.

Then we rally the troop and we're ready for battle.

We fill everyone in and come up with a gameplan.

Bonnie is out of sight, hidden and protected by Caroline, and doing protection spells. And if we need another fight Caroline can join the fight.

Caroline called in Tyler which is a huge advantage since being staking in the heart doesn't kill him, pretending to be a vampire is definitely an asset.

Me, Elena and Klaus, can you believe it, are fighting at the front.

Klaus can't be killed unless whoever this is has a white oak stake, so he's definitely useful.

Klaus is only doing it to prove himself to a certain blonde vampire.

When Elena dialled the number of the bastard, we head out and into our positions.

**Elena's POV**

We arrived at clearing and readied ourselves for battle.

He stepped out from the tree's with Jeremy dragging behind him.

"Did you bring the cure, Little Fury?" He asks, and Damon snarls beside me at the use of the stupid nickname.

"We don't have it."

"Oh, I know," He said and chuckled as if this is funny.

"Then why did you say we had it?" I asked, _very _angry now.

"Because, Little Fury, I want you to be here to witness this," He says just as he bends over and snaps Jeremy's neck.

The world stops for a moment. I freeze and my heart stops beating.

Then I snap into actions and run to Jeremy looking for his ring. When I find none, I look around him in case he has hid it on a necklace or something.

No such luck.

I snarl and leap for the strangers throat, but he pushes me aside as if I weigh nothing, and then disappears into the tree's.

I sit there, cradling Jeremy's head in my lap, confident this isn't the end.

He's survived before, we all have that are stood here now.

He has to come back.

_He has to._

**I'm so sorry, Jeremy was my favourite character too...**

**You'll understand in the next few chapters I promise.**

**Please review, follow and favourite!:)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Emotional last chapter right? I know it sort of copies the show but I am trying to make it as different as possible, as I don't want to copy the storyline.**

**Don't forget to review, favourite and follow! :-)**

I sat like this for hours, staring at the wall above Jeremy's head.

People came and went, but all I wanted to do was sit here.

Either that or die.

Jeremy was my only surviving family, the only person I truly had left.

Apart from Damon, of course.

I vaguely felt Damon grab hold of my hand, but with the tears flowing freely from my eye's in a silent sob, and my inner turmoil, I barely felt it.

My sadness turned to rage, rage at that MONSTER who killed him, rage at myself for not being able to protect him.

That was the root of all my problems, never being able to protect my family.

It was my fault my parents died on that bridge, coming to get me after my fight with Matt over our future. _My _fault.

I couldn't protect Jenna, and she died in fear after finding out what was really out there, during Klaus' ritual. _My_ fault.

My biological mother, died after feeling guilty for being a bad mother. _My _fault.

My biological father, died after saving my life, but losing his in the process. _My _fault.

And now Jeremy, my only remaining family, gone. Because I couldn't protect him. _My _fault.

_IT'S ALL MY FAULT! _

At some point I broke, and Psycho Elena made an appearance, and she was scraping at her brains trying to run from the thoughts that plagued her. She was screaming and shouting for Jeremy to come back, to be able to see him again. She ran around and around and pushed off anyone who tried to hold her down.

But then, just as quickly as she'd come, Psycho Elena left, replaced by my normal grieving self.

I suddenly had an overwhelming need to get away, to run, to sprint, to just put distance between all the memories and grief that overwhelmed me here.

I jumped up from my spot, using my vamp speed to whizz up to my room, change into jogger's and trainers, before sprinting out the door leaving everyone to stare after me.

The fresh, cold air felt good against my face, but I suddenly couldn't go fast enough.

Even though it was the middle of the day, and people rarely go jogging in the middle of the day, I couldn't give a crap what people thought.

I had to try really hard to keep to a normal sprint instead of my vamp speed, but it was easier than it usually would have been, as I hadn't fed for quite some time with all the stress of the day.

Before I knew where I was going, I ended up in front of the hospital morgue, where Damon had taken Jeremy.

I'd picked up this much from hearing bits of conversations in my comatose state.

I walked right in, thankful that it was lunchtime, so the attendant wasn't there.

It was eerily cold in there, but of course it would be.

I searched the chart until I found 'Jeremy Gilbert'.

I lifted the plastic sheet and saw him truly dead for the first time since his death.

When he actually died, I was crying too much to actually see him. But now, seeing his cold and lifeless body, fresh pain emerged. It had been buried under the hope that someone could bring him back, as death seemed much less permanent than it used to be.

I thought I'd be crying by now, but I seemed all cried out.

I felt like some had got hold of my heat and squeezed and squeezed until it burst.

Except it wouldn't.

How could my heart burst, when almost everyone I cared about was dead, so my heart was nearly empty.

I backed away from my brother's body, and then turned and sprinted the rest of the way home, I think I even vamp-sped it all the way home, I was too heartbroken to realise the possible consequences of the layperson seeing a vampire speed past them.

But right now I couldn't care less.

I burst through the door, almost knocking it off its hinges.

I sped to my room stripping off my clothes, no caring who saw and climbed under the covers, before drifting into a dream full of happiness, only to wake up to the reality of the crap-hole my life had become.

The next week was much of the same, in a routine.

Wake up, cry, feed from an innocent person, cry, sleep, wake up, cry and the cycle went on.

Damon didn't know what to do with me. Caroline was straight out ignoring me. Bonnie had come round once or twice from what I could tell, but I wasn't sure.

I literally didn't know what to do with myself, I'd walk around, and if I could age, I would probably look about 50.

Suddenly my future was bleak. The only bright spot was Damon. But I'm not sure how look it would take for me to break my cycle, an get back to myself.

A long time I guess.

And then my phone rang.

**Hey guys, sorry I know this chapters realllly short, but it needed to end here really so I could do the phone call next chapter.**

**Who do you guys think is on the phone?**

**Don't forget to follow, favourite and review.**

**Love you guys, you're the best!**

**~Charlotte **


	13. Sorry!

**Hey guys, I'm going to be taking quite a long hiatus for this fan fic, I apologise, but I really need to concentrate on finishing Bloodstream and then when that's finished I'll come back to this one.**

**Forgive me?**

**I love you all! P.S I'm not deleting or abandoning the story so don't hate me! **


End file.
